solarcookingfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Allart Ligtenberg
]] Introduction Mon objectif en 1992 était de commencer le programme d'introduiction de cuisson solaire et de pasteurisation de l'eau pour resoudre les graves problèmes de la santé au Népal ainsi que les problèmes d'environnement et d'énergie. Cuisson solaire n'était pas pratiqué à l'époque. Mon succès est lié à la stratégie suivante : *Trouver sur place une organisation "pilote" pour sensibiliser le secteur public et privé et organiser les réunions, les démonstration. *Construire l'infrastructure et de suivre en continu les programmes de chaque année (méthode ABC). Dans ce cadre j'ai enseigné la conception et la fabrication de fours solaires, de pasteurisateurs de l'eau, de séchoirs solaires et de boites conservant la chaleur. *Conseiller les organisations locales sur la réussite dans les projets d'énergie solaire et de faciliter le démarrage de nouvelles entreprises et des ONG. *Identifier les ateliers fiable et de qualité de production des dispositifs solaires modernes et assurer l'enseignement de l'éco-tourisme pour les guides de montagne et pour les herbergeurs. *J'ai préparé un cuiseur solaire de 400 grammes (type "sac à dos") et une cuisinière parabolique pliante de 3 kg (1 m de diamètre) pour les randonnées ou les expédition en groupes et pour les ménages ruraux éloignés. d'Allart Ligtenberg]] (poids de 3 kg, 1 m de diamètre)]] (préparation du thé)]] ]] Nouvelles initiatives *Méthode de cuisson intégrée : associer la fabrication de "Rocket stoves" (cuisinière efficace au feu du bois sans beaucoup de fumée) à la fabrication de cuisinières solaires. Cette nouvelle approche offre une gamme complète des solutions : le chauffage solaire, le photovoltaïque, l'éclairage efficace avec les lampes LED, le compostage, les toilettes, les briquettes de la biomasse pour resoudre les problèmes de la santé, de l'énergie et de l'environnement. *J'ai lancé une école d'enseignement concernant les sources d'énergie renouvelables (technologies ER) ainsi que la menuiserie, la construction métallique et création des petites entreprises. Un employé qualifiée en énergies renouvenables diffusera les technologies ER pour créer des emplois. *J'ai lancé 12 programmes "Rotary Matching Grant" pour 5 ans, ce qui se traduit par la formation, la distribution de technologies solaires et les autres dispositifs liés au dévéloppement durable afin faciliter la vie des femmes et améliorer la qualité de vie de 2200 familles (14000 personnes). Actualités et développement *'Juillet 2012 :' les projets d'Allart sont présentés dans le Magazine Rotarien, voir les articles : Les cuisinières solaires et Utiliser l'énergie solaire pour la cuisson *'Juin 2012 :' cette année le Rotary International a décerné sa plus haute distinction à Allart Ligtenberg, le résident de Los Altos (Rotary District 5170) pendant l'assemblée de district le 1-3 Juin à Lake Tahoe. Les contributions de Ligtenberg ont commencé en 1992 quand il a construit un four solaire et un système de pasteurisation de l'eau qui a aidé à résoudre grave problème de santé au Népal. Pendant neuf ans il a lancé 21 programmes subventionnés par Rotary qui ont amélioré la qualité de vie des 3850 familles et surtout des femmes au Népal, lire la suite *'Novembre 2007:' Conference paper: Integrated Strategies to Solar Cooking/Water Pasteurization, that Include Other Sustainable Technologies that Advance MDG's in Nepal *'Février 2007:' An audio interview with Allart Ligtenberg discussing his recent project in Mexico and his work with his Los Altos Rotary Club projects in Nepal, Indonesia, and Afghanistan *'Août 2006:' Los Altan witnesses Nepalese unrest, innovations - Los Altos Town Crier *'Juillet 2006:' Solutions in Nepal: Solar Cookers, Water Pasteurizers, Sustainable Devices, and Integrated Approaches with Efficient Fuelwood Stoves *Solar Cooking Dissemination Approaches and Experiences in Nepal, Mongolia, and Peru *'Decembre 2005:' After the tsunami: Los Altos Rotary Club performs disaster relief the right way - Los Altos Town Crier *'Juillet 2005:' LA Rotary's 'World' projects go a long way - Los Altos Town Crier *'Juin 2005:' Los Altos resident shines light on solutions for the poverty-stricken people of Nepal - Los Altos Town Crier Audio et vidéo *Interview audio d'Allart Ligtenberg qui présent son projet récent au Mexique et son travail avec le Rotary Club au Népal, en Indonésie et en Afghanistan (audio) Fichier:Ligtenberg Nepal Projects Sustainable development One Village at a Time Fichier:Allart Ligtenberg at the Everest Base Camp demonstrating light-weight solar cookers Fichier:SOLAR Cooking with ALLART LIGTENBERG Contact 800 Loyola Dr Los Altos, CA USA 94024 Tel: 650-948-8294 Fax: 650-948-8294 *Allart Ligtenberg Liens internes *Friendly Appropriate Solar Technologies Liens externes Friendly Appropriate Solar Technologies Ligtenberg Catégorie:USA Catégorie:Mongolie Catégorie:Népal